Mating Season!
by crazyfan15
Summary: the title say it all
1. Chapter 1

Summary: it's mating season! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are very much in heat! What will Kagome and Rin do? Poor girls.

"Hey guys," Kagome called as she jumps out of the well. "Hello Kagome," Miroku said. Shippo was on his shoulders said," Kagome!" He hops down and jumps into her arms. "Hey Shippo. Have you been a good boy while I was away?' He nodded. She smiles and handed a lollop from her backpack. "Yaay!" He put the whole thing in his mouth as Kagome and Miroku started walking towards the village. 'As always he never comes to see me,' she thought. "So how's Sango," Kagome asked. Miroku smiles proudly. "She's pregnant." Kagome squeaked, which scared Shippo a little. "Really? Oh my god! Congratulants!" She hugged him, smashing Shippo. (He's just getting the end of everything)

"Thanks Kagome," Miroku said as she pulled back. They continue their walk to the village while Kagome gushes about how she's going to buy a lot of things for the baby in her time. When they got to the village Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. Kagome ignored him as she and Miroku went into the hut. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. 'What's with her? Oh well its better this way.' Inside the hut… "Thank you Kagome," Sango said after her congratulants she said to her. Sango was sitting down holding her stomach as Kaede was fixing lunch. Shippo was licking his lollop in corner. Miroku was sitting besides Sango his arm around her.

"I can't wait till the bay is born! Do you guys have any names pick out yet," Kagome asked. They shook their heads no. "Oh I see." Kagome sat down as Inuyasha came though the door and sat as far as possible from Kagome. They all notice, but didn't say anything. It was a tensed silence, before Miroku said something. "So Kagome you like kids don't you?" Kagome nodded, while Inuyasha twitched. "Well why don't you have some of your own?" Inuyasha was frozen as Shippo was grinning and Sango was glaring at him so that he will stop. To their surprise Kagome smiled very big. "Oh I'm going to have kids whether I get a husband or not."

Miroku and Sango widen there eyes, while Shippo started choking on his lollop. Inuyasha didn't move at all. 'She's going to have a baby with or without a husband,' he thought. 'No! That can't happen. Nobody going to put a baby inside her except me!' Kagome phone started ringing. (What the hell? A cell phone works in the past?) She pulls it out and check to see who was calling. 'Mom.' "Hello," Kagome said as she answered. "Hey dear. I was wondering when you're coming home. Your boyfriend here to take you on a date." Kagome blushes. With Inuyasha good hearing he heard what she just said. "Mom, Hojo is not my boyfriend! And I'm coming home in a minute," Kagome said as she got up and started walking out side. Inuyasha following.

"Okay honey. Besides Hojo is a nice man, you should think about it." Kagome signed. "Okay I'll think about it. Bye mom." "Bye honey." They hung up. "Well I better get going, before she calls again. I'll go tell everybody bye," she said as she turned around and bumps into Inuyasha's chest. "Oww. Inuyasha! Why are you doing out here listening to my phone calls?" He didn't answer. He was breathing hard, not that she notice. "Helloooo, I'm talking to you!" She was waving her hand in front of his face. He still didn't answer. He was staring at her hard. She signed and threw her hands in the air. "Fine! You don't want to speak, so be it. I'm going to go say bye to the others."

She started to walk past him, but he grabs her arm and pulls her to him. She blushes. "W-what a-are you doing?" He leans down to her neck and rubs his nose below her chin. "I-Inuyasha what…" She puts her hands up to his chest to push him away, but he kisses her. She widens her eyes. 'Is he's kissing me?' He grabs her hair and gave it a rough tough. She gasps, which gave him access to her mouth with his tongue. Her arms found their way around his neck. He pushes her down on the ground, still kissing her. He started ripping her clothes off. She started struggling. He pulls back and looks down at her. "What's the matter, Kagome? You wanted this right?"

She glared at him. "No! When did I ever tell you I wanted this?" He smirks. "You said you wanted kids didn't you?" She widens her eyes. "Well… I…" He leans down to her ear. "Or would you like to have them with Hojo?" She slaps him and pushes him off of her. "How dare you! How dare you say that to me?" She got up and ran, tears coming from her eyes. He gets up and run after her. Since she was running away from a demon he catches her quick. "Oh you're running away?" She struggled against his hold. "Let me go!" He ignored her. "Let me tell you something Kagome, since you don't seem to know. We have mating seasons and today happen to be the first day." She stops. "And you're here, naked, beautiful and want kids."

He pushes her down where she was lying on her stomach, she didn't give much struggled. He yanks her white panties off with one tough and spreads her legs. He then took off his pants and then leaned down. "It's going to hurt like hell Kagome, so be ready." She nodded. He then thrust inside her, breaking through her barrier. She screams out in pain and pleasure. 'God she's tight,' he thought as he felt his demon blood about to take over. He waited for her to adjust to his length, even when he wanted to pound into her like a wild animal. After a while she moves against him, saying "Could you move Inuyasha. I'm getting uncomfortable." He grinned and started thrusting inside her. Back and forth, back and forth. She was giving him breathless moans and calling his name.

He grabs her hips and shoved himself inside her more forcedly all the while his demon blood taking over. Kagome grips the grass as she leans her chest on the grass. 'I feel like I'm on a cloud,' she thought. Just when she was about to come he pulls out and turns her over so that she was on her back and thrust inside her again. She arched her back as he pounded her into the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist as her arms wraps around his neck. She came withering under him. "INUYASHA!" He came right after her spilling his hot seed in her. He pulls out of her and lay on her side, both breathing hard and sweaty. "Are you okay Kagome," he asked when she didn't move. She didn't answer her eyes were close. He poked at her. "Kagome." She opens her eyes and there were tears. He was taken aback. "Kagome what's wrong," he asked as he gather her into his arms.

She shook her head. "Nothing just that I finally get my wish." He smiles tenderly as he rubs her black locks. "I see. You had me scared for a minute. Thinking I was bad." She reaches up and grabs his ear. "Oh no. You were very good." She gave him a kiss. She pulls back and looks right in his eyes. "I love you Inuyasha," she said while blushing. His eyes got dark. "And I love you," he said before kissing her.

Part one done. I hope you like it. Give me reviews. I don't care if their flames or not. :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Rin was bending down picking white roses in a forest, as Sesshomaru watch her under an apple tree. Her long black hair that she grew out over her teen years was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue and yellow yukata. She was humming a tune softly that a regular human couldn't hear, but he heard clearly.

'These will go great with the empty vase in Lord Sesshomaru room,' she thought happy as she picks more white roses. Then she gasped softly. 'What if he doesn't like white rose? I'll ask him.' She turns and stares right into golden eyes.

That made her heart beat a little faster. "L-Lord Sesshomaru do you like white roses," she asked shyly. Amusement came into his eyes. 'She wants to decorate something again,' he thought. "They match my coat," he answered flatly. She smiles her brown eyes lighting up.

He felt desire wash over him. He bawls up his fist as Rin turns back to pick more roses. 'Why does it have to be today of all days? Do the gods want me to take her,' he thought as his gaze on her hardens. On most days she would be out training or visiting human villages.

But some days she stays home and decorate Sesshomaru's castle with flowers. And today is the day she stays home and also it's mating season. And Sesshomaru wants her. Been wanting her since she was thirteen. But of course his demon pride wouldn't allow him to mate with a human.

He signs as Rin ran up to him. "I'm done Lord Sesshomaru! Let's go back to the castle!" He got up and started walking towards the castle not waiting for her; He wanted to be far as possible from her. Her scent to pure and desirable.

She was so happy carrying a hand full of white roses that she didn't notice Sesshomaru's turmoil. She was humming and skipping as they walk to the castle. Even when she's an adult she still acts like a little child. He found it cute, but would never say that out loud.

Jaken found it annoying. He thought when she grew maybe she would stop talking nonstop, but it didn't. When they made it to the castle and walked inside servants greeted them. He walks past them not even sparing a glance at them.

Rin on the other hand gave them big happy smiles. Sesshomaru was walking to his bedroom and Rin follows, thinking 'It's going to look so pretty in the vase. And then maybe Lord Sesshomaru would think about adding more colors in his room.'

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes. 'Why is she following me? Shouldn't she be decorating something by now,' he thought as he opens the door to his bedroom. She walks in and headed straight to the vase that was near his bed.

She started putting the roses in one by one. He sat by the bed on the other side of course watching her. 'Oh she's putting flowers in my mother's white vase.' He breathes a sign of release. 'I hope she doesn't take long.' But of course this is Rin we are talking about.

"Lord Sesshomaru why do you keep the vase empty if you're not going to use it," she asked putting another one in. He signs softly. "I didn't know what to put in it," he answered. She looks back at him and grinned. "Well that's where I come I in." Her eyes sparkling.

He bawls up his fist as she drops a rose. "Uh oh, drop one." She bends over to pick it up giving him a good shot if her white panties. He clenches his teeth. 'God help me,' he thought. She picks it up and puts it in the vase and stood back to admire her work.

"There! Now your room looks better already," she said. She then turns to him. "Well Lord Sesshomaru I'll be going now. See you later," she said as she walks out. He signs. 'Thank god-" "Oh Lord Sesshomaru I wanted to ask you what's your favorite color," Rin said as she came back in.

Her scent tickling his nose. That made him snap. 'That it! I had it. If this girl to be taken by me fine,' he thought as he stood up his bangs covering his eyes. "Rin, come here," he commanded softly. She walks over to him so willing. She stops in front of him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She was looking up at him so innocent and cute. He picks her up and threw her on the bed softly. She gave a soft gasp of surprise as he close the door. He then came back on the bed and sat down. She was leaning one her elbows looking at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" His golden eyes were dark from lust. He bended down and kissed her. She widens her eyes. 'What is Lord Sesshomaru doing?' She opens her mouth trying to speak and that gave him access inside with his tongue. His tongue played with her, trying to get it to play back.

She plays with it shyly, not to bold yet. His hands going to her slash on her waist. He unties it and pated the cloth. He then rubs her stomach and it made her shiver. He lets go of her mouth to go to her neck. She puts her head back, gasping and wrapping her arms around his back.

He leaves love marks on her neck to show she **his**. His hand went to her breasts and touches her nipples softly. She moans loudly. Then she's blushes as he smirks. He started kneading them, watching her face as she moans.

His mouth then replaces his hands. She tried to take off his armor, but he grabs her hands and raises them above her head. His other hand went lower, past her stomach to her wet hole. He dips a finger inside. "Aaah… Lord Sesshomaru…" He started pumping fast her walls tight and wet.

She puts her head back moaning out his name. "Lord Sesshomaru… I … I …" She trailed off the pleasure to great for her. Her face was clouded with pleasure and a little sweat. Her cheeks were pink from her blush. He grabs her legs and spread them wider as he puts another finger inside her. "How does it feel Rin," he asked his voice soft and sensual.

She was about to answer but he puts another finger in. She saw white as she writher under him. She screamed his name. He was watching her as she have her first organism. She went limp breathing hard. He pulls out his fingers. "Don't think I'm done with you Rin," he said in her ear.

She shivered. He turns her around so that she lay on her stomach. He then pulls her up so that she was on her knees. He unties his hakama and his pants fell to his knees. He parted her legs so that they looked like an upside down V shape. His claws were running up and down her back which made her shiver. He settled between her legs, the tip of his member at her wet lips.

He groans and thrust inside of her breaking her womanhood. She screamed out in pain. And grips the bed sheets, breathing hard. He was whispering soothing words to her trying to make her relax. Tears were falling down her face as she whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru please continue." He was shock. "Are you sure?"

She looks back at him and nodded. "Yes." He started thrusting in soft trying to make her adjust and control his own lust from taking over. His hands were on either side of her as he continued to thrust. She was moaning his name softly. "Sesshomaru…" That was almost his undoing.

He clenches his teeth, growling. His claws grabs her breast and tugs on them. She moans, gripping the bed sheets tighter. He picked up the pace going quick but still gentle. "Move your hips with mine Rin," he said in her ear as he nipped it gently. She complied. She met his thrust with the move of her hips.

He hands were on her breasts tugging and pulling. "Lord Sesshomaru… I…" She didn't get to finish as another organism hit her hard. He growls as her tight wall clamps around his member. He quickens his pace going rough with her. "SESSHOMARU!" (You bet me left 99 cent shoe that servants heard her scream) "That it Rin, let it ride out," he growled.

She was to caught up in her own pleasure to hear him. After a few more thrust he came spilling his seed inside her. She went limp and fell down as he pulls out and lay beside her. They both were breathing hard. He wraps his arms around her. She lifted her eyes to his golden ones and smiled shyly. "Lord Sesshomaru… I …" She trailed off, blushing.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What is it Rin?" She looks away and whispered something. Something a regular human couldn't hear, but he heard clearly. "Aren't demons supposed to go fast and rough?" He chuckles and puts his hands in her black hair. "Yeah they're suppose to but since was you Rin I wanted to go slow."

She widens her eyes before smiling pure happiness. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru." He smiles a little and leaned down and kissed her. "I know."

The end! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! P.s. I may write a bonus chapter. ^^


End file.
